The Barons Daugther
by IntoMyMind78
Summary: "You can't outrun who you are."
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : "You can't outrun who you are."

 **Prologue**

" _The wars were so long ago nobody even remembers. Darkness and fear ruled until the time of the barons, eight men and women who forged order out of chaos. People flocked to them for protection. That protection became servitude. They banished guns and trained armies of lethal fighters they called Clippers. This world is built on blood. Nobody is innocent here._

 _Welcome to the Badlands."_

"Baron!" A clipper called walking into room where his baron resided. He stood firm with his hands planted by his side.

"What is it?" The Baron Micah asked placing a book he held in his hand unto a shelf. He turned towards the clipper.

"Quinn is here. He requests a meeting with you," The clipper alerted Micah.

"Quinn? That crazy armadillo knows not to come here uninvited," Micah scowled. He didn't like Quinn but he could tolerate more than the other barons. "Inform the other clippers to keep their eye out. Where is Demetri?"

"He's guarding Veil like you asked."

"And where is Quinn right now?" Micah questioned. The last thing he wanted was for Quinn to run into his daughter. The guy had a way of picking brides every month.

"What would you like me to do about Quinn?" The clipper said to his baron.

"What else, make him wait. It'll piss him off. Take me to where Veil is. I need Demetri," Micah ordered the young clipper.

The clipper did a short bow and ushered his Baron over to where the regent and Veil was located. Baron Micah was a man known for not joining into what storm the other Barons were cooking up. Quinn being here only meant he wanted to cause trouble again. The last time he came he wanted to cut the supply of weapons Micah was making for another Baron named the Widow. He knew requesting something like that was forbidden and yet Quinn, in Micah's own words, "brought his crazy ass unto his property and asked for something like that."

Each Baron had their own symbol. Something which distinguish them from each other like their outfits. Quinn, was the armadillo and his clipper force wore red. The widow was a butterfly, with a clipper force of girls wearing blue and Micah was a bear with his clippers wearing green.

You never see much of the other Barons unless Quinn and Widow were at war with each other. At one point the other five Barons considered killing the both of them but they would have to fight over who gets the abandoned land afterwards. It would be a killing spree.

Micah arrived outside his home towards the gardens he created for his deceased wife. She had a thing for flowers so he dedicated this to her as his final gift. He heard laughter coming from his one and only child Veil, his daughter. She looked exactly like her mother, beautiful as can be.

Veil sat in the gardens surrounded by flowers whilst reading a book. The regent, Demetri stood tall by her side.

"Veil!" Micah called walking over to her.

Veil jumped out of her thoughts from the mention of her name. She looked to the direction she heard it from and saw her father standing in the gardens with a clipper beside him.

"Baron," Demetri saluted.

Veil stood up now as her father neared her.

"I need you to go inside for a little while. Just shortly," Micah told his daughter.

Worry filled Veil's face. "Why, what's wrong? Father?"

Micah thought over if he should let her know. "Quinn is here. Who knows what he wants. Just stay out of sight. You," He pointed to the clipper who brought him to her. "Escort Veil to her room and Demetri, I need you to come with me now!"

Veil watched as her father left her alone with the clipper.

"Thi-"

Veil smiled cutting him off. "I know the way thank you."

The clipper straightened up his clothes and didn't' utter another word.

Veil did as she was told and returned to her room alone without the clipper as she didn't feel the need to have an escort. If only her father knew who was there waiting for her.

"Ryder," She greeted her old childhood friend. They use to play with each other when they were really young and her father use to take her to Quinn's fort but then her father distanced himself from the other Barons and she never saw Ryder as much as she did as a child. Most people in the badlands almost forgot Micah had a daughter.

"Old friend," Ryder greeted with a smug look on his face.

"Why are you here? Keeping an eye on your father I presume," Veil said resting the book she was reading earlier down on a table in her room.

"More of making sure he doesn't keep me out of the loop."

"And yet you are in my room and not with him and my father?" Veil replied amused.

Ryder glared at her. "You are too smart for your own good."

"Really?" She whispered walking up and down her room bored. She stopped by her window where she could see the small group of clippers Quinn brought.

Veil examined all of them. They stood proud in their red uniforms. She never understood why anyone would be so proud to kill for anyone. Not even her father's clippers.

She noticed one clipper amongst them stood out. He was ordering them around so she knew then he must be the regent.

"Why isn't the regent with your father?" She turned around and asked Ryder.

"Who knows what my father is up to after all aren't I here with you. My father treats Sunny like that's his damn son."

Veil didn't want to listen to anymore of Ryder's jealousy and glanced back down at the regent whom she now knew was named Sunny. This man was supposedly the deadliest clipper in the badlands? He did seem dangerous. She stood examining his features a little more when for a slight second she could have sworn he looked into the direction of the window she was looking out of and met her eyes. She however never moved away from the window and stood her ground until Sunny looked away.

She breathed out when he looked away as her heart was rushing. That man was very dangerous indeed.

"Why are you so interested with the clippers," Ryder suddenly started interrupting her moment.

"Can't a girl look," Veil smiled sweetly.

"Not a barons daughter."

 **So this was the prologue. The other chapters won't be this short. I'll go into more detail on these new characters and the conversation between Micah and Quinn next chapter. Just a reminder this story is following exactly season 1 & 2 just with a whole other things changed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: "You can't outrun who you are."

Chapter 1

"Quinn. What an unpleasant surprise to see you here," Micah greeted Quinn as he entered the room. His voice was filled with anger because of Quinn breaking one of his rules. "You weren't invited as a matter of fact."

Baron Quinn, whose symbol was an armadillo turned around upon hearing Micah's voice. Before now Quinn stood alone in the room examining Micah's weapons. "I felt like I was missing my old friend and wanted to drop by. Are these swords by any chance available for shipment? I'll be happy to have my men do a little test on them for you."

"Cut the bullshit Quinn. I don't fall for it. You know I hate when people break my rules," Micah gently touch a sword which was hanging by his side. "Do you honestly think I would trust you to test my swords?"

Quinn smiled backing up away from Micah but not in fear. "Come now Micah, you know you won't hurt me. You may not be afraid to do so but you're smart enough not to."

Micah scoffed. "Of course not. It'll start a war just like what you and the widow want. I will not be a pawn in your game. Plus, this sort of thing brings you pleasure."

"You are not a pawn but a mere accomplice. I'm not asking you to take down the widow with me but to simply cut back her weapon supply for a short amount of time," Quinn said as though it was not a big deal. "I'm not asking for too much am I?"

Cutting off the widow's supply was just as good as saying he was on Quinn's side.

"The widow is a threat to us all Micah. Who knows what she'll do one day. Maybe kill us all?"

"And may I ask what happens after you kill the widow and take her territory? What happens to the other barons? Do you just stop there?" Micah questioned. At times he was quite interested to know what Quinn was planning in that crazy head of his.

Quinn took a few steps forward. "That's why right now you should be my friend not my enemy. Only as my ally can I guarantee no harm will fall your way during this battle."

"I don't trust you one bit Quinn and you never trust anyone. You turn your back on anyone when the time is right. Look at you, getting married again. A young girl I hear it is."

Quinn tensed up. It was better to do the taunting not the other way around.

"There's always that better option for you right? That's why you are remarrying again."

"Watch it," Quinn warned reaching for his sword.

"Be mindful of where you are Quinn. You can't fight your way through all my clippers. Not even the most skilled regent in the badlands would make it here in time," Micah reminded Quinn of the situation.

"You were always one step ahead," Quinn smirked letting go of his sword. "I need a man like you by my side."

"I work with no one Quinn but I will say it's been amusing watching you two destroy each other. I might just have some peace around here soon enough," Micah walking towards a large window.

"There can be no peace in the badlands. You know that. Let's burn this world to the ground and start anew," Quinn urged Micah.

"I will think about it. Now leave."

"You have my word," Quinn said knowing Micah would join him sooner or later. He turned and made his way from Micah but before he could exit the room he halted for a moment. "Wonderful daughter. She looks just like her mother."

Micah angrily turned around ready to launch at Quinn but he was already gone. Micah yelled alone in the room which alerted his regent.

"Baron!" Demetri called as his instinct to protect his baron played its part. He noticed Quinn was gone but something in their conversation must've made his baron angry.

Micah slammed his hand down on the window as if to break it. "Double up the forces. No one comes in here uninvited again. I've had enough of these barons."

"Yes baron!"

"They'll destroy each other one day. Make sure the men are being trained well. Whether I like it not those two are starting a war and if one of them beats the other it'll be hell for us. For now we lay low in all of this."

 _~0~_

"Baron!" The group of clippers saluted their Baron.

"Sunny," Quinn called to his most loyal clipper.

Sunny stood out from the group to have a private chat with his baron. "Pack up. The baron is preparing to leave," He ordered the men. He then gave Quinn a look meaning it was now more private to speak. He was never a man of many words, his sword spoke for him.

"It's hard to tell if he's on our side but he'll come around," Quinn informed Sunny recalling his conversation with Micah.

"Baron Micah hates you but he hates the Widow even more. His wife and the Widow never got along. We have that to our advantage."

"That may be true but we-"

"And here my father is conversing with his regent rather than planning the battle with his son," Ryder cheered with a smile on his face as he met up with his father. It wasn't long before his smile disappeared.

"You were the one who decided to tag along like a lost dog. You could at least make yourself useful to find any information I don't know," Quinn told his son, mounting his horse now as his conversation with Sunny came to an end because of Ryder.

"The more you keep me out the less I will know when I become baron f-"

"The position of Baron is not something which is handed to you, you take it. With that I'll never have someone to take over once I am done, unless of course Jade gives me an heir. That is something you leave me no choice to do,"

Ryder clenched his fist out of anger for two reasons.

"Be a man Ryder. Find a sword and learn what it means to be a Baron in the badlands. Come to me with blood on your hands," were Quinn's final words to Ryder before he rode off.

The clippers followed behind him while only Sunny remained with Ryder.

"I suppose this pleases you. He thinks of you to be his son,"

Without any words being said, Sunny decided it best to return to his Baron's side than to have another argument with Ryder.

Ryder glared at the back of the man who rode off before him. His jealousy for Sunny was one thing but his hatred for his father was even more.

"When I come to you father, I'll make sure your blood be on my hands in the end."


End file.
